yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:TOC right/doc
# forces the auto-generated Table of Contents for an article to appear in a table that is floated to the right side of the page, in order to improve article layout. # Operates similarly, but is designed to use early in introduction or second sections on the many pages having a lot of images or wikitable elements such as infoboxes dominating the right side of such pages. TOCnestright will drift up against such constructs allowing text wrapping above, left and below preventing discordantly ugly page breaks and large excessive whitespace gaps on the page as given by the default TOC. ::When using the TOCnestright template logout and check that it appears correctly with the default skin in Internet Explorer and a Acid2 compatible browser (or Firefox). Consult the following pages for placement elucidation and Wikipedia:How to fix bunched-up edit links, or see and use it with TOCnestright as a matter of habit. (The problem is Some browsers render the page in different orders relative to HTML blocks or block elements (including images, tables, and infoboxes... so most of our pages!) FixHTML (also called FixBunching) "forces" rendering to' behave' '' itself. So prophylactic use is a good idea, and is a really good idea on pages with lots of images. Usage Insert }} at the point in the article where you want the top of the Table of Contents box to appear. This should usually be after the text of the lead section, and just before the first section heading, in accordance with Wikipedia:Lead section#Elements of the lead. Use with or to prevent collision with text; use the clear parameter (see below) to prevent collision with images. Parameters (optional) ;clear : Sets the CSS clear property, which forces this float underneath the side specified with this attribute. So, clear=right (which is the default) will place the element after all the right floating elements before it. Options are left, right, both, or none. ;width: Set the CSS width. ;limit: Limits the depth of subheadings shown. For instance using limit=4 will hide the fourth level and deeper subheadings in the hierarchy. And limit=2 will hide all subheadings leaving only the main headings. This is implemented as a CSS class in the MediaWiki:Common.css. * Avoid placing the TOC in a visually poor location. Crossing a section division is probably a poor idea. * If the TOC is floated left of a bulleted list, the bullets will be hidden. Cautions Do not use this template to just force word wrap around the TOC, as this is inappropriate method of achieving this. Instead add a CSS class to your monobook.css file which will apply site wide. Do not place this template so that the TOC aligns with a large image or infobox; this breaks the layout on narrow screens (even users with screens as wide as 1024px wide can have problems). Also, a TOC that crosses a section division is probably a poor idea, if that can be avoided. Unless the section in which the is placed is long enough, the result may well be undesirable. It should only be used in cases where the TOC gets in the way of other content or is detrimental to the layout of the page; it should not simply be used for aesthetics since it tampers with the standard appearance of articles. See for further guidelines. See also * * * Category:TOC templates